


Late Night Painting

by lostin_space



Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: They’d learned pretty early that Rosa was an insomniac at her core. They knew she couldn’t help it. Still, Isobel couldn’t help but feel a little upset whenever most nights, Rosa opted to stay holed up in that room.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho
Series: Femslash February 2020❤️️ [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justsomejerk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/gifts).



Whenever Maria and Isobel decided to bring Rosa into the relationship, it was sort of a difficult transition.

Not because any of them were unable to accept it or work on the relationship, but more so because going from two people in a house to three was always going to cause some sort of change. More food had to be bought, alone time had to be more thought out, and making sure everyone felt like it was their home was something to actually work toward.

That was why, when Rosa moved in, Isobel offered her Noah’s old office to make into her own space. Isobel had her office, Maria often chose to steal the guest bedroom, and so that room was up for grabs.

Isobel just hadn’t expected her to spend _all_ her time in there.

“You awake?” Maria asked her as she climbed into bed after work late one night. The sound of the front door always woke Isobel up which was the only reason she was awake. She didn’t mind, though, and happily morphed herself into Maria’s side. “Where’s Rosa?”

Isobel sighed, “Her room, probably.”

They’d learned pretty early that Rosa was an insomniac at her core. They knew she couldn’t help it. Still, Isobel couldn’t help but feel a little upset whenever most nights, Rosa opted to stay holed up in that room.

“You know, if it bothers you, we can talk to her about maybe spending more nights in here,” Maria suggested. Isobel frowned and lifted her head to look at her.

“No, it’s her space. I don’t want her to feel like she can’t go there,” she insisted, “I just hate sleeping alone.” Maria smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I know, but just putting your feelings out there goes a long way,” Maria said. Isobel still frowned and put her head into the crook of Maria’s neck. “Have you even been in there since she started taking over?”

“No,” Isobel said, “I want her to feel like it’s her space.”

“I come into your space, you come into mine. She comes into both of ours,” Maria pointed out, “Maybe she thinks we don’t want to.”

“Well, see, now I’m conflicted, thanks.”

“So dramatic,” Maria laughed and gave her a squeeze, “C'mon, let’s go see what she’s up to.”

Reluctantly, Isobel let Maria pull her to her feet and luring her with kisses. They both made their way down the hall, seeing the light still on in Rosa’s room. They knocked once, twice, three times with no answer

“Should we just go in?” Isobel asked softly. Maria was frowning about something Isobel didn’t pick up on. She decided to ask later.

“Yeah,” Maria said. They pushed open the door and Maria breathed a sigh of relief for some reason.

Isobel’s eyes widened in shock as she took in the room. She was used to the beige walls and the boring desk. She hadn’t expected the walls to be covered with psychedelic paintings, all hand done by Rosa. The furniture had all been shoved and piled in the corner. Then, in the middle, stood Rosa in a sports bra and shorts with bulky headphones over her ears and paint staining her tan skin.

“Oh, shit, you scared me,” she said once she noticed them in the doorway. She looked happy which made Isobel happy. “Hope you don’t mind, I kinda… Renovated.”

“No, it’s awesome,” Isobel said, stepping into the room more. Rosa smiled wider. “We were just coming to see what you’re always up too.”

“Just stuff,” Rosa answered with a shrug.

“We kinda miss you,” Maria said. Isobel silently thanked her for taking that burden off her shoulders. “Our hours are so weird, I think the only time we can all hang out is the middle of the night.”

“Sorry,” Rosa said. They fell quiet for a moment. “If you want me to–”

“No,” Isobel said before she could finish, stepping deeper into the room and reaching for a paint brush, “You’ve changed a lot about your schedule for us. We can change some for you.”

That smile slowly started to come back to Rosa’s face. It was fucking beautiful. She leaned over and kissed her cheek, deciding against wiping off the possible paint stain.

“So, teach me how to paint,” Isobel said. Maria laughed from behind her.

“You just paint.”

“Hey, I’m bad at art.”

“Art is subjective, no one’s bad,” Rosa said firmly before pointing to an empty, beige wall, “That can be our wall.”

They spent the next hour painting bullshit on the wall. Rosa showed her how to hold certain brushes and explained how different strokes gave different textures. It was genuinely fun which Isobel wasn’t used to when it came to anything artistic. She was used to being frustrated with it all.

But this? This was nice.


End file.
